Hug Me Please
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Tsuna has long since considered his guardians as family, and they have grown to care for each other deeply. Collection of drabbles surrounding the theme: hugs. It contains family fluff and the main characters may vary.
1. Guardians

**AN:**

Okay, first of all an apology to my readers for not having posted anything lately. Life's been throwing me a lot of *censored due to rating* lately [nothing serious, don't worry]so I decided to go on a small hiatus. But I might update this fic since it's merely drabbles and it's relaxing.

**Genre/ Rating: **Family/ K

* * *

**Purple**

This wasn't love.

"Hibari-san?"

This wasn't even friendship...okay, maybe a bit. But it mainly was… a natural behavior.

"Hnn" The aforementioned sleepy prefect muttered, already holding his bed sheets up as invitation. He blinked dreary grey eyes and suppressed a yawn as a small body fumbled to get inside the covers with minimal disturbances to the Skylark.

"Thanks, Hibari, uh, again." Hibari huffed as he let the covers fall around them and brought the nervous brunet closer to him. His silent hug meant 'Don't worry about that' and Tsuna was perfectly happy to let it go, already feeling more at ease. He hugged his Cloud back not even feeling embarrassed (though to be honest there was no time for such frivolous things with Hibari) as the older teen dozed off later, arms still enveloping Tsuna. The brunet just snuggled in the warmth before falling asleep himself.

Tsuna cherished these moments with his Cloud since they brought comfort to him. Made his mental and real nightmares of being in the future fade even if just for a little while.

.

* * *

**Green**

The thunders roared and the lightning flashed outside as the storm raged on in the night. Tsuna had been rudely woken up, not by the weather, but by a frightened little cow.

"L'mbo?" The brunet slurred, his foggy mind not getting why his covers were stuck under his small guardian. When he got no reply, the teen's mind woke up and noticed that his little brother figure was trembling. "Lambo, are you scared?"

…

Duh.

Mentally face-palming, Tsuna stood to turn on the lights before he hoisted the cow-child to the bed with him as he bundled the covers to create a blanket fort of sorts, around them.

He hugged his little brother figure tight, "It's alright now, Lambo. You can go to sleep now. Everything's going to be okay."

The green eyed boy was soon lulled to sleep in the warmth of Tsuna's arms as the storm continued, no longer afraid. Why should he, if he had his gentle brother's hugs to chase the bad things away?

* * *

**Red**

Tsuna's Storm guardian, for all his fiery temper was actually a very shy and closed off person. But, as the years passed, the brunet came to know his friend very well. He knew, for example, that Hayato never played piano in front of anyone (that he was aware of at least). And he also knew that the bomber absolutely loved hugs.

So when Tsuna accidentally walked in on a crying Hayato playing at his mother's death anniversary, the young man closed the space between them in two secure steps with no hesitation and enveloped his Storm in a tight hug.

That was the first time Tsuna was invited to hear Hayato play. It was just like his smiling face.

It was beautiful.

* * *

**Indigo**

Nagi had died a long time ago. But unfortunately, Nagi's parents still remembered how she used to look.

"Is that you…Nagi-?"

The frightened eye-patched girl couild only stand, frozen in place as her mind shut down on her. A million things she could do or say crossed her mind, but she couldn't do any, she was really frightened.

But then, a familiar presence appeared by her side, gently stretching an arm to pull her closer to him. Without waiting to see who it was —although she had known ever since he appeared— or how he'd react to _them_, Chrome turned her face away from her —Nagi's, not her — parents to bury her head in her Sky's shoulder.

After sending the couple on their way with a few scathing sentences, Tsuna turned all his attention on his sister-figure and invited her to hide from the world for a moment in his embrace. Tsuna smiled at the familiarity in the way Chrome's arms circled his midsection.

* * *

**ogidnI**

Tsuna's relationship with his male Mist was bizarre to say the least. It had been a long time since the brunet believed that Mukuro would possess his body, but the man was such a _tsundere_.

So that was why Tsuna smiled instead of complaining for the semi-headlock his guardian was giving him when the illusionist found out that his Sky wasn't exactly feeling all too well.

And that was also why he turned around and hugged him back —he did it properly though— as a way of thanks.

Even the embarrassed not-exactly-insults-nor-threats that were issued by the nervous pineapple could only brighten Tsuna's mood.

How he loved his family.

* * *

**Yellow**

Tsuna had been pondering on how he had managed to have even more bullies this new school year when the door to the rooftop swung open. The teen tensed up minutely before he recognized who had just entered.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna greeted with a smile before he frowned in confusion, "Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" His senpai had finally graduated from Nami middle and was now attending high school along with Hibari.

"Yeah. Had to dodge Hibari and his committee!" The boxer gave him a thumbs-up to which Tsuna only sweat dropped. He shouldn't be proud he had practically skipped school and evaded a certain Skylark. He should be terrified.

"Onii-san, it's not good to skip school." Tsuna settled for saying with a sigh, but Ryohei only blinked at him.

"I'm not skipping. We're on lunch break just like you guys." The high school student said as he ignored Tsuna's personal space and slung an arm around his shoulders. Tsuna protested the action a bit, before comfortably leaning into him. "Rough day, huh?"

Tsuna nodded wordlessly, not even surprised that his big brother figure had noticed he had had a bad day without words.

They stayed like that in a comfortable silence until a murderous prefect busted the door to the rooftop and Tsuna passed out in his surprise (not his fear, mind you).

* * *

**Blue**

Yamamoto was so happy at the moment that he could go Fium! He had just won the tournament and that meant his team would enter the nationals! This was his last chance before he graduated from Nami High so it was all the more exciting.

He scanned the crowd in search for his friends, but all he could see were polite strangers clapping for them. But before the baseball ace could make his way across the crowds, someone tackled him from behind, making him stumble.

"Yamamoto-kun! You did it! You did it! Congratulations! We're all so very happy for you!" An excited brunet babbled with a huge grin on him, truly and honestly happy for him. He had probably been in a ruh to reach him since he was out of breath and the rest of the group was nowhere to be seen.

The raven had time to smile back before the both of them were smothered by their enthusiastic friends. The crowds continued to cheer for him, but Yamamoto didn't pay them attention, all the cheering he needed, was that of smothering group hugs, courtesy of his family.

* * *

**Rainbow**

"Okay, guys, as a birthday present don't try to kill each other before or during the photo alright?" An embarrassed Tsuna asked all of his guardians after he hadn't managed to convince his mother that a group photography wasn't really necessary and that he wasn't a kid. The lot of them quieted down enough to glance at each other and nod curtly without a word. "Uh, guys…?" The Sky wondered what that had been about. But before he could try to say anything,

"Everyone, look this way, say cheese!"

Tsuna barely had the time to turn to the camera's direction before he was attacked.

Later, Tsuna would curiously browse the photos. In the first photos it seemed as if his guardians planned to kidnap him, what with their intense gaze on him. The next one showed his own baffled face as his guardians pressed closer to him, arms outstretched. The last one, Tsuna immediately framed it and hung it on his bedroom.

Tsuna's guardians' arms were wrapped around each other in one big group hug with the brunet at the center of it. The Sky's happily surprised face showed how he felt at the gift and every single one of the teens looked completely at peace and happy as well.

Hands down, that had been the best gift ever.

* * *

**Purple-Green-Red-Indigo-ogidnI-Yellow-Blue- Purple-Green-Red-Indigo-ogidnI-Yellow-Blue**

AN

So, did you like it? Yes, no, why?

So far I've thought of doing the Arcobaleno as well. And maybe add a romance drabble. But no promises though.

Who would you like me to write about next? Would you like another Guardian-set with another prompt (i.e this was: hugs)?

Also: Any fic title suggestions? I don't exactly like its current one…


	2. Arcobaleno

**A/N: **These are longer since imo they needed a bit more context (they aren't as close to Tsuna). And also some drabbles are interconnected, some are not. I hope it's easy to tell.

Enjoy

**Genre/ Rating**: Family/ K

* * *

**Arancione**

"Tsuna-kun! Long time no see!" Tsuna perked up at hearing that voice again. He quickly hid his tests with one hand and wiped his eyes with the other.

"A-Aria-san, good morning," the brunet smiled as he finally turned to look at the approaching woman. She looked to be in good health which was a huge relief for Tsuna. Though she looked somewhat worried at the moment.

Uh oh. She saw him crying.

"Tsuna-kun? Is something the matter?" The dark haired woman gently asked, finally reaching the bench on which he was sitting.

"Ah-No-! Nothing's wrong!" Tsuna was quick to assure, unconsciously waving the papers in the air before he remembered to hide them. He shot the Sky Arcobaleno a nervous smile, before offering her a seat. The young woman smiled back at him, pretending she didn't see the glaring sixties and fifties on the exams, and tousled his hair with a soft giggle.

"Is that so? Well then, spiky-head-san, would you mind accompanying me for a sherbet?"

-o-

"Here you go, Tsuna-kun." Aria handed the boy his lemon flavored sherbet as they walked out of the shop and back into the street.

"You really didn't have to, Aria-san."

"Nonsense, I was the one to drag you all the way here, it's my treat!" The woman said with an easy smile and Tsuna shyly thanked her.

"Tsuna-kun, would you like to tell me why were you so down earlier?" The mother softly inquired as she side eyed the boy finishing off his treat. The brunet bit on his lip, before he muttered something in a low voice. "Come again?"

"…I just disappointed my mom."

"Because of your low test scores?" Tsuna flushed with embarrassment and Aria laid a hand atop his head. "I'm sorry. But don't get so upset about it. You just have to keep trying."

"But I'm Dame-Tsuna. I can't just get better. It's impossible."

Aria then stopped him as she drew him into a hug. Tsuna was slightly embarrassed at being hugged like a little kid in plain sight but he was also a bit happy. His mother didn't really hug him all that much.

"It's not impossible. You'll see. Reborn and I will be rooting for you! So, study hard and come show me your high scores!"

"Eh?! Wait, Reborn!?" Tsuna exclaimed in slight dismay, yet he was already in higher spirits. He was so going to ace the next test and show it to Aria!

.

* * *

**Verde**

What was a hug?

It was a social skill for the mammals called humans, a show of feelings, and a pain reliever. A hug, for some biological reason released quite a few hormones. One of them called oxytocin was even supposedly referred to as the love hormone.

But even with all that, pardon his language, scientific gibberish, the former Arcobaleno couldn't understand why he felt as he did by being embraced by a certain Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Everything had begun when he had bumped into the young man one day and his underground scientific instincts told him: perfect test subject ahead.

He had been developing a growth potion to accelerate his own development so he could regain his un-cursed body faster...

But he was going on a tangent. Point was that the potion backfired on him and instead of an older Tsunayoshi he found himself with a younger Tsunayoshi. A much, much younger one. Six years old give or take. Who far from being the snot nosed crybaby Verde expected, young Tsunayoshi was a pleasant surprise. Granted, his shyness was irritating, but the kid was very observant and knew how to make himself scarce whenever Verde so much as though he was becoming a hindrance.

But, Tsuna was still a kid and the teenage-looking scientist didn't yell at him for suddenly tackling him out of absolutely nowhere. Not this time at the very least. It _had_ been a week after all.

So the valiant introvert let himself be subject of the common interaction known as a hug.

The corner of his lips tugged themselves in what one could call a smile. He patted the mop of brown that peeked from over his shoulder in affection, before proceeding to walk to his lab, unmindful of the one still clinging to him.

At the end of the second week, Verde finally managed to turn the kid back. The not-teenager was already ushering the brunet out in his usual curt tone (unlike the patented I'll-be-patient-with-you-just-because-you're-a-child-and-you-don't-bother) to see to his exasperation that the oblivious brunet was merely staring ay him with a tilted head (He was so much better as a kid, honestly) before smiling and approaching to give him a tender hug.

The underground scientific blinked at the physical reaction he experienced. This was different than the usual tackles that made him smile and...

No, it was something similar to that, only that amplified. Verde felt like he was appreciated... And he was being thanked.

It was such a nice feeling...

This was certainly not on his books.

**.**

* * *

**Porpora**

Skull was no genius or skilled assassin. He was no master illusionist or a mafia boss. He was simply a stuntman that defied death each and every time. And that was the reason neither of his fellow Arcobaleno had ever respected him.

But it was all in the past now, the curse had been broken and the Arcobaleno had parted ways without as much as a by-your-leave once they regained their adult bodies. And Skull had accepted that fact easily enough, after all what were they after the curse that forced them together was broken?

Surprisingly enough, Skull had been invited to the Vongola. By the very boss himself. And after a couple uncertain weeks, the stuntman was more confident than ever and more successful than before. And the best thing of all was that…

"Skull! Good luck on your trip! Come back soon!" Tsuna exclaimed as he threw himself on the rebel-looking young man with the exuberance of a child. Skull voiced his agreement as he buried his face in soft brown. It had been so long since he had had this kind of physical contact.

The best thing was that his boss slash family gave the best hugs ever.

**Indigo**

Viper

"How can this be!?" A thunderous demand resounded all throughout the Vongola Mansion. Everyone stilled in their actions and Tsuna turned away from his fighting Guardians to focus on the paper-white ex-Mist Arcobaleno who was currently staring at his smart phone.

"Mammon-san? What's wrong?" The nervous Decimo asked, approaching the fuming Viper, who angrily thrust his phone to his face.

"What's wrong you say? All my money is gone!" The Varia member roared as the brunet went cross-eyed trying to see the screen. The phone disappeared as the perpetually hooded male grabbed him by the collar with all his five foot five of pure fury. "Give me a terminal. I need to track them down."

Without batting an eye at the reaction, the brunet nodded briefly before he tilted his head away and caught his Storm's attention. "Hayato, show Mammon to the tech room… and help him in his inquire, if you will."

Tsunayoshi, regent of Vongola for eight years now, sighed tiredly as he waited for either his guest or his agents to give him any news. Soon enough, Viper was ushered inside his room by a butler, looking completely worn out.

"Mammon-san? Can I help you?" The worried Sky asked as he led the tired male to a seat. He went to his private refrigerator and pulled out two chilled cups and a small carton of strawberry milk. As Viper told him what had happened, and that he had left it in hands of his guardian ("If I don't get my money back, I'm expecting you to give me an appropriate compensation."), Tsuna listened carefully as he poured the beverage.

After the Varia guardian downed the milk as if it was alcohol, the brunet stood up from his bed and draped his arms around the slouched illusionist.

"What-Vongola-?"

"Don't worry, Hayato will find the culprits." And with a tired sigh, the former Arcobaleno reclined in the protection of those words and those arms.

Thankfully in a hundred and twenty one minutes with ten seconds, a haggard looking Irie entered the room with the news that the culprits had been caught and that all money had been returned to him. Behind him, Hayato walked in, looking smug with himself and added that as compensation, the culprits had _volunteered _to transfer seventy percent of their own bank accounts to his.

Baffled and very much overjoyed, the illusionist joked, "Tsunayoshi, I might just donate money to your adoption center."

With a shout of happiness, the Vongola Don ran up to him, throwing his arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. Awkwardly returning the gesture —the man _had _helped him— the former Arcobaleno thought that maybe he wasn't joking when he said that.

.

* * *

**Giallo**

It was his mother's funeral today. Tsuna had been twenty one when he was called with the notice that Sawada Nana had suffered a heart attack and had died upon reaching the hospital. Tsunayoshi still thought how unfair it all was.

It was raining heavily that day, as family and friends crowded together as if that would relieve their pain. Tsuna approached the recently carved tombstone and delicately placed a flower crown the kids had made for her on it.

He stayed there, without moving, still not quite accepting the news that his mother had passed away. After all his worrying about the mafia business and getting his mother dragged into it…wasn't it funny that that hadn't been what had offed her?

A thought struck and without turning around, he said, "Is dad here?"

Murmurs rippled through the crowd, asking each other and glancing everywhere to see if the man was here. When at last it was obvious that Iemitsu _wasn't _present, a CEDEF member stepped forward with a guilty face to say so.

"Decimo, I-I'm afraid-" But he was cut short, as someone shoved him aside, striding purposefully towards the downtrodden brunet.

"I'm here you idiots." The man snarled at the crowd before clasping Tsuna's shoulder and the brunet looked up. He managed a smile. "I'm here, Tsuna." He repeated ruffling his wet locks of brown.

"…Dad." The brunet's face crumbled and turned to bury his head in his shoulder. Reborn held him, perfectly happy to wait Tsuna out, as he poured his heart in his uncontrolled sobs.

"Take it easy." The proud man whispered as he embraced his surrogate son.

It had been years since Reborn replaced the CEDEF's boss as Tsuna's parental figure. Or rather since he became his only parental figure, as Iemitsu was never there to begin with. And the once Sun Arcobaleno, was glad he had stayed by Tsuna's side.

He had gained a son he was really proud of.

**.**

* * *

**Rosso**

"Ah, Tsuna welcome. What may I do for you?" A tall and lanky Chinese man stood up from his seat to greet the nervous wreck called Tsunayoshi. The brunet had been visiting him every so often to see how he was doing and sometimes —like now— to escape his hectic family.

"Fon-san…They broke a wall." Tsuna despaired in a low voice as he clutched the other man's shoulders. The raven offered him an understanding smile as he ushered the tired man to a seat beside his. "It's not like it's something uncommon, but… they didn't put a whole on it. No, of course that would be too cheap for them! They had to find a way to obliterate the _biggest _and _largest _wall of the mansion. I don't even want to know how long it'll take to build the wall again. And I just know soon enough they'll be complaining because they don't want to see people they don't trust so near me. And I appreciate the thought —I do, honestly! — But if they are going to get like that, then leave the walls alone!"

As the young man ranted, the martial artist had poured him a cup of tea before he too sat down and listened to the other. When he finished, Fon silently pointed to the tea and waited out the brunet.

When finally, the Decimo seemed to calm down, the red-robed man scooted so his back was leaning on the wall and opened his arms invitingly for the brunet. Tsuna readily enough crawled into the embrace and cuddled comfortably against the former Storm Arcobaleno.

"You sure your flame attribute isn't rain?" The brunet inquired, feeling completely at ease. He felt Fon's chest rumble with his chuckles as the long-sleeved arms wrapped around him.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi, I'm pretty sure. Now, relax, you deserve some sleep." Here the brunet murmured something about him intruding on him, but Fon brushed those concerns away. Either way, the Vongola Boss didn't seem to be able to sleep more than ten minutes at once.

"…Thanks again…I'll buy you something' next time."

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was always glad he had someone like Fon as a friend slash family. He was his personal safe haven from his hectic life.

**.**

* * *

**Blu Navy**

Quite a couple years later than planned, Colonello and Lal had finally gotten married. Verde had finally perfected the concoction to accelerate their growth and _finally_ Colonello looked about Lal's age—both passed as a couple in their early twenties.

The wedding in itself had been rather …_spartan _if Tsuna could say. True to their military nature there hadn't been much opulence; thought they still managed to give off an aura of lavish beauty if that made sense.

After the ceremony was over, Tsunayoshi hung back, idly chatting with his famiglia as the newlyweds were swarmed by family figures, the whole former Arcobaleno, and other military colleagues from CEDEF. Finally detecting a break in people flow, Tsuna snatched two champagne glasses and made his way to the couple.

"Congratulations, to the both of you." The Vongola Don said with a gentle smile, handing the eager Colonello his drink —the blond was absolutely ecstatic, grinning goofily and giving him the thumbs-up. He turned to give the bride her drink when his vision was suddenly blinded by dark hair. Tsuna stumbled a step back as he was semi tackled in a hug by Lal herself.

A bit uncertainly at first, —his mind still remembered how strict this woman was— Tsuna tenderly hugged her back. Feeling her happiness seeping from every fiber of her self.

"Thank you." The former failed arcobaleno whispered, and Tsuna was once reminded why defying dead and the impossible to defeat Checker Face had been worth it.

**.**

* * *

**Blu**

"Catch." Tsuna fumbled with the object, but managed to keep hold on the can he had been thrown. He looked back at the blond, who was already lazily lounging on the floor. Colonello looked up from his spot and waved a hand to invite him over.

Carefully plopping down besides the military man, the brunet opened his can and took a big gulp. Colonello's eyes were trained on him all the while, and at Tsuna's smile of satisfaction, the blond let out a hearty smile as he gave him a rough pat on the back.

"How is it? Huh? Huh? Good isn't it?" The man smiled cockily at the timid nod he received from the other and proceeded to explain, "It's a famous Italian brand! Lal's favorite!"

"A-ah, I see." Tsuna took another sip before he asked, "I heard you'll propose to her?"

Blue eyes turned sharp and Tsuna felt like rising his hands in a symbol of peace. "Reborn told me!" He squeaked in answer to the question in burning blue. Colonello pulled a face, as he muttered about his longtime rival before shrugging.

"Ah, well, as long as Lal doesn't know, then it's fine. It's like, we— or mostly I — finally look like a legal adult. Hah, I hope she says yes…" Blue eyes stared dreamily at the sky, most likely picturing his beloved, before Tsuna coughed and the blond returned to him. "Ah, right, sorry. I still haven't explained why I called you here, right? You see, I want you to be my best man."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Why not? First of all, you were the one who broke our curse."

"Ah but it wasn't only me- and besides I didn't do it for me to take advantage of it!"

"Course not," Colonello agreed with a grin, before adding, "You did it so I could appoint you best man, you sly man!"

"What? No I-!" Tsuna blushed and embarrassed he fell silent. Taking pity on the younger male —age-wise — the blond slung an arm around thinner shoulders as he stared straight ahead.

"I like you. Lal does too. You've helped us a lot as well, so, I don't see why you shouldn't be our best man. Give it a thought at least. Oh, maybe you can even be our future kid's godfather!"

"Wait wait wait! One thing at the time please!" Tsuna laughed along with the soon-to-be-married man. Colonello had always had an easy-to-get-along-with vibe which Tsuna had always found easing. Maybe all Rains were like this, because he was also slightly reminded of Takeshi.

Soon after the curse broke, he had done his best to support the former Arcobaleno as they finally started to grow up and so he had grown to know Colonello quite well —much to Reborn's displeasure— and he enjoyed chatting with him every so often. And…

"Y'know…" The brunet muttered at last, leaning into the man. "I'm happy for you. And …I'd be honored to be your best man."

"Come on, don't be so formal! We're family ain't we?"

…At some point along the road, they had become a family.

**.**

* * *

**Arcobaleno**

("Get in your positions. Wait for the count down!")

"Tsuna-san, can I bother you for a moment?" The brunet looked up from his cellphone to see the recently un-cursed Sky Arcobaleno coming up with a small skip in her step and a big smile on her face.

"Eh? Yuni-chan? Sure, what's up?" Tsuna asked, standing up and the girl was quick to latch on his arm and started to pull. Stumbling lightly, the brunet let the girl drag him a couple steps before she stopped them and Tsuna raised an eyebrow in question. "What are we doing?" He asked, even as his ears caught wind of some whispers ("Targets are in position. Count down start! Five!")

"You'll see soon enough!" The girl chirped happily as she started to look between the trees of the park. ("Four!")

"Will this be potentially harmful for me?" The fourteen year old male asked in a conversationally tone as Yuni told him to face in that way. And was it him or was someone doing some sort of countdown nearby? ("Three!")

"It shouldn't be. Don't worry Tsuna-san. And thanks for putting up with me!" Yuni giggled at the other's wariness before thanking him. Tsuna instantly started to say that it was nothing and Yuni hugged him. ("Two!")

"E-eh? Yuni-chan?" The flustered brunet asked, but Yuni just smiled at him and pointed at the direction she wanted him to face. He sighed fondly before he heard a commotion somewhere above them.

"ONE! FOR THE BOSS!"

_Flash!_

Tsuna felt the telltale flash of a camera going off repetitively even as he craned his neck to see the parachuting babies descending on him. Flabbergasted, he merely stared as the skilled group of mini-adults separating from their parachutes —and _where _exactly had they jumped off from? — and free-falling the last couple meters towards him. Panicking slightly, the brunet closed his eyes, expecting a collision but all he felt were chubby hands clasping onto him. One latched on his cheek, another on his shoulder, another on his arm and yet another clung to his back as he probably peeked from over his other shoulder. And at last someone fell heavily on his head, pulling his hair as he settled down comfortably.

"Reborn!" Tsuna whined, even as he felt a tug on his pants that meant that someone else was latching on them. He was hit over the head for his whine.

"Dame-Tsuna focus on the photos."

"Tsuna-san! Look at the camera! Smile everyone!"

"Do not misunderstand, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm merely doing this for the sake of our former Sky boss."

"Bahaha, you can't fool the great Skull-sama you're actually-mfhf!"

"Oi, Verde, korra! Don't smother Skull until this is over!"

"I'm not getting paid enough for this."

_Flash!_

And the last picture showed all eight arcobaleno —one young girl and seven babies— hugging the one responsible for their curse being broken. At the request of their former Sky, they had agreed to organize for a group picture. Lal Milch and Colonello coordinated the rest of the Arcobaleno as they flew overhead and had also been the first two to jump down.

Once Tsuna understood what was going on, he could smile at the camera, weighed down by seven small bodies and hugged by Yuni. Reborn had —predictably enough —chosen to land on his head, falling flat on his stomach to hug his head; Colonello had been the one to latch on to the brunet's cheek and looked a bit like a chimp as he smiled winningly. Verde and Skull had unfortunately ended on the same side and Skull's head barely peeked over as he clung for dear life as Verde finally stopped his murderous intentions and was now laying a hand on Tsuna's other cheek.

Lal had won over the other shoulder and had also latched on it like Colonello, but she had a sharp look as she pointedly stared at the camera. Besides her, Fon had used Tsuna's shirt as leverage and only hung on with a single hand and foot. And at last, Viper was holding his leg in the most detached way possible while semi-hugging it.

That picture immediately won its place next to the group hug with his guardians.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you liked them! And I had fun writing most (the Sky was kinda hard orz); oh and thanks to everyone who favorite and followed this as well as kudos to the reviewer!

**Question:** Who would you like to see next? I'm thinking of doing the Varia before doing a romance one with the guardians. But what would you like to see first? Or other mafia bosses?

Do leave a review with your thoughts!


	3. Varia

**A/N:** Woot! Update!

First of all, I'm sorry about the typos of last ch —especially Verde's. My only excuse is that I typed some on my phone. I already corrected them though.

Btw, I thank **xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx** for giving me an idea for Levi's drabble. And **SkyGem** and **NothingButBipolar** for giving me ideas for Viper's and Lal's. Thank you so much!

Anyways due to unanimous vote, this chapter is dedicated to the Varia! Enjoy!

**Genre/ Rating:** Family, Humor, some Hurt& Comfort/ …It's the Varia, enough said.

* * *

**Squalo**

"Oi, kid, I heard you survived." The best swordsman snarled as he opened the hospital curtains giving the patient privacy. Said patient didn't jump up in alarm or make his usual irritating shrieks of fear; the brunet merely blinked blearily and gave Squalo a faint smile. Squalo's frown accentuated.

"…Squalo…I'm glad…you're…fine." The long haired male side-eyed the IV of the other and saw the concoction of anesthetics and analgesics slowly dripping down to enter Tsuna's body. Huh, it must have hurt like hell for the brunet to allow them to dull his senses so much. At least it explained how cloudy the other's eyes were.

"You're drugged." Squalo informed the other who —as expected—blinked in confusion. The Varia member sighed, "Alright, never mind."

"No…I…just woke up…can you…?" The Varia Rain mutely nodded as he set to adjust the dose of the meds to a lower one. Once done, the silver haired man once again turned to look to a slightly more lucid Tsuna with something akin to remorse. The eighteen year old was covered in bandages, the only exception being his head. All because Squalo hadn't been quick enough to notice the assault faster than him and the kid had been the one to push him out of harm's way. At the cost of his own safety of course. "Thanks…I…Are you alright?"

Without a word, the shark commander sat down on the injured's bed and pulled the sitting male closer to his chest, tousling locks of brown and being very careful not to hurt the other any further.

Tsuna blinked in surprise, as well as suppressed the need to sneeze as long strands of silver tickled his nose. His dazed mind took a moment to understand the gesture but when he did he smiled and gingerly hugged the other back.

_Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry you got hurt. Get better soon._

"It's alright, Squalo-nii. I'm glad you're alright."

"Shut up. You're still an idiot."

.

* * *

**Pavone**

"Am…this is for you." Tsuna shyly muttered as he thrust the package at the surprised Sun's face. The brunet had arrived at the Varia mansion in search of the man with the single minded purpose of delivering the box he had been carrying. So once it was done, the brunet had no idea what to say.

"Tsunayoshi?...And this is?" Lussuria asked, completely lost. He opened the lid of the box to find a pair of combat boots with the letters Varia Quality imprinted on the side in silver as well as having a steel capped tip. They seemed his size and they matched his usual uniform just fine. The sun-glassed man lifted his gaze to stare at the fidgety teen.

"I…uh, heard today was your birthday so yeah. Uh-?" Tsuna managed before he was tackled in an enthusiastic hug. Tsuna was slightly worried as he felt the Muay Thai expert's huge muscles shift and press against him, but he felt no pain. Letting a wobbly smile on his face the brunet hugged the other back.

"Happy Birthday, Lussuria."

.

* * *

**Torpedine**

"Here it is, this will be your room for as long as you need it." Tsunayoshi, Vongola regent for five years said as he ushered his unexpected guest inside the lavish room.

"Thank you, Decimo." The tall figure of Levi A. Than towered over him, but there was something definitively subdued about him. Tsuna cocked his head to a side.

"…Is there something wrong, Levi?"

The dangerous looking man paused in the process of lowering his bags on the king-sized bed, his back to the brunet. "…I didn't want to bother Boss…"

"How so? Don't tell me…he kicked you out?!" For that, Tsuna was gifted with a pillow to his face as a red-faced Levi raised a fist in his direction muttering profanities about 'not to offend Xanxus-sama'. After the outburst, the man fell once again silent and the brunet was perfectly content to wait him out.

"I don't think you've heard of my past?" Levi finally started in a low mutter, Tsuna mutely shook his head. "I…I had a family once. I don't remember much of them except that I had a sister and a baby brother. My father somehow ended up caught in a debt with the Estraneo and they didn't exactly take kindly to that."

At this point, Tsuna's knuckles were white with the force he was clenching his fist even as Levi kept his composure. The man had stopped pretending he was unpacking and was now sitting down on his bed, eyes set on his hands. Tsuna approached the man, taking a seat beside him.

"Point is that in two days will be the anniversary of their deaths. And since I still can't get over them, I always take these days off so I don't bother Xanxus-sama…" Levi had smiled softly at that before he turned a surprise face towards the other. The younger male had quietly draped his arms around him in a show of comfort. The Lighting guardian had half a mind to act indignant and push the other away, but instead he let himself relax for the first time.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Levi. You can stay here as long as you wish to but let me tell you something. I doubt Xanxus would get angry at you for mourning your late family, so long as you explain that to him. Why not give him a chance?"

Levi merely leaned further into his arms. But before Tsuna could sigh in sadness he felt a small nod come from the older man.

"I will."

.

* * *

**Visone**

Everything was _red_.

Tsunayoshi looked around finding no other survivors before he slowly made his way towards the uncrowned prince. Careful not to slip on the blood coating everything, the eighteen year old brunet made sure he was approaching from the front, as he didn't want to be attacked by instinct.

The both of them had been sent on a mission by Nono to capture a group of criminals wanted for drug and human trafficking. Though early into the mission they had been separated and Tsuna had begun to worry when his enemies' attention seemed to be drawn elsewhere. Most likely Belphegor was causing havoc wherever he was. And so the Vongola Heir followed his should-be adversaries through the compound to find his partner. But when he caught sight of a line of prisoners he paused to help them get outside.

Unfortunately, that had made Tsuna lose track of time and when he finally found Bel the criminals had somehow managed to draw blood from the prince, effectively signing their death warrant.

The recently-turned-legal male finally reached the bloody prince and called his name. When he got no response from the blood drenched blond, Tsunayoshi didn't doubt to cross the space between them as he enveloped the shocked Storm in a hug, unmindful of the blood no doubt seeping into his clothes.

The distraught blond didn't cry nor did he sob. The only sign that gave away that he wasn't okay was the way he clutched at Tsuna almost desperately, as he buried his face in a comforting shoulder.

He was so unused to feel such a warm embrace…

(Later, Tsuna would have to assure his own Storm that he hadn't been injured in the least even as Ryohei insisted on having a look. As well as assure _all_ his guardians that Bel wasn't trying to poison him when the blond sent him a box of expensive chocolates.)

.

* * *

**Rana**

"Ah, my senpai is such a lazy bum…" The young aquamarine-haired illusionist was complaining as he walked alongside the Vongola boss to accompany him to a meeting.

"It's your first time attending a meeting, right?" Tsunayoshi tried to strike up a conversation but Fran just gave him a 'you're-not-very-intelligent-are-you?' look. The brunet chuckled awkwardly, even as he picked up subtle signs of nervousness from the younger male. They trudged on in silence as the Cavallone mansion appeared on ahead. There was a Boss meeting appointed for today and Tsuna had taken to alternating between his own and Varia's guardians to act as his bodyguards much to the both groups exacerbation. Today was actually Belphegor's turn but he had made up something about Fran being his dear kouhai and should be the one going in his stead. Fran tried to talk with Xanxus about it, but the man had just brushed his complaints aside. Or so Tsuna had been told by the young man. Decimo then stopped walking all of a sudden, almost making the illusionist bump into him.

"What gives-?" Fran annoyingly started before his blank sea green eyes widened as long spindly limbs were thrown over him. Letting out a yelp of alarm, the young illusionist barely had time to give a step back before the whole weight of the Vongola Decimo fell onto him in…in a hug?

"V-vongola?" Fran asked, as the older male's arms encircled his body in a fatherly way as a hand was raised to tousle his hair —he had forewent his usual froggy hat as retaliation against his senpai.

"Thanks for coming with me to the meeting. I think you'll do perfectly!" Tsuna said as way of both cheering him up and easing his nerves. He looked up with a smile to see if it had had any effect.

Fran's blushing face was answer enough.

.

* * *

**Leone**

"Tsunayoshi!" A bark echoed throughout the mansion as an angry man charged towards him, ignoring the rain of bullets —his Varia would take care of that; in fact, they were already on it. The bloody mess that was the tenth boss of Vongola managed a smile of apology as his colleague finally got to him, not a scratch on the man even though he had dashed blindly, though his scars were stretching over his skin due to his growing anger.

"…X…an…xus…" The brunet's hoarse voice was barely above a whisper. It wasn't that he was _that _injured, but rather that besides being tired and injured he had been poisoned. He was brought back to reality as he felt a small pinch in his inner arm before he was quickly checked out by a rough pair of hands. The painful treatment done, Tsuna's mind awoke even further as he felt a pair of arms _gently _encircling his torso and carefully lifting him so he was cradled in Xanxus' arms.

The scarred man only glanced once at his Sun before he dashed once again, this time, out of bullet range. Once no one could see them, the Varia Boss lowered the brunet to the floor once again and this time he hugged the other tight. Hot arms tightened around him without hurting him and Tsuna sighed contently at the warmth. Poison already countered, the brunet was lucid enough to smile and tease the other, "If I didn't know better…I'd say you …were worried."

"Don't think so highly of yourself, trash." The older man growled, but he didn't push the other away, instead he sighed in relief and buried his face in a bloodstained shoulder. The brunet let himself smile softly as he weakly raised his arms to return the embrace.

"Thank you…for coming."

"We're family; we can't _not _come if we hear you got ambushed." The gruff man pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And maybe it was.

(Later, Tsuna would make another witty remark about Xanxus being clingy but wisely decided to leave it at that at the murderous glare he received as the Varia spat a "Don't push your luck, trash. Anyways, he passed out soon after due to blood loss as Lussuria finally managed to arrive.)

.

* * *

**Zoo**

When the Varia members got wind of the two photographs that hung in Tsuna's room with his Guardians and the Arcobaleno, they fell into a deep silence. Then they eyed each other and snorted. As if! Like they were going to do something like that…!

-o-

"What do you mean that they have turned younger _and _fused with their box weapons?!" Tsuna demanded as he entered their mansion alongside a guilty redhead.

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault!" Irie exclaimed utterly mortified even as he clutched the camera he had brought to document the accidental experiment.

"You know that they will want to kill you just for trying to take their pictures, right?" Tsuna asked before focusing his attention as growls and hisses met his ears.

The proud Varia had just made their decision when a certain informatics genius had decided to step up —or more like trip over them. The redhead had promptly carried the news to his boss-to-be and Verde —who had been the one to create the solution that had spilled over. And so, Tsuna and Irie were now here to evaluate the damage and see what they could do to make the Varia more at ease until the effects wore off.

The two Vongola members focused on a figure that was about fifty centimeters high. Tsuna blinked as Lussuria came into view, completely normal except for his child-like appearance and size— nothing animal about him. Chibi-Lussuria giggled at the attention, before out of a sudden a peacock tail fanned open behind him alight with Sun flames.

Tsuna's mouth fell open. The camera was firing nonstop.

And as if that had been a sign, the rest of the Chibi-Varia assembled, their eyes focused solely on the brunet. Feeling a dangerous intent, the Decimo candidate turned around to tell Irie to make a run for it when he was tackled.

Obviously wanting to save him, Irie paid the brunet no attention as he kept photographing them all —now with the addition of a certain brunet in their midst.

When they finally left the mansion —all the Varia had fallen asleep — Irie snapped out of his photography fever and apologized profusely to a worn-out brunet who had claw marks and fur all over him and who kept coughing up feathers every so often.

Irie later sent him a framed photograph of the incident as apology. Tsuna laughed at it before hanging it alongside the other two.

It showed Tsuna laughing as he was accosted from all sides by the Varia in chibi-size. Xanxus —with a bushy mane surrounding his face; almost making him look like a sort of ugly flower — was proudly sitting on his right shoulder as if he owned it, with his whiskers tickling Tsuna. On his head, Fran had taken up position, frog-like fingers clutching for safety. On his other shoulder, Bel had stood in all his fifty cm glory with a Cheshire grin, fluffy white mink ears and a likewise fluffy tail encircling his feet. Encircling his midsection, a certain shark commander seemed to be glaring at his smug boss, his long hair ending, for some reason, in a shark tail. Standing beside his legs, one hand clinging to the fabric of his pants, the chibi version of the Varia Lighting Guardian was staring up at his Boss (with long strange spikes protruding out of his back). And at his feet, peacefully looking at the camera, Lussuria sat with his legs tucked under him and his peacock tail fanned open fabulously.

They were so getting killed if the Varia ever found out about this picture.

* * *

**Long A/N: **

I wasn't planning on doing a group pic with them, but a thought suddenly occurred to me and bam! This happened. I had fun.

So, which of all of these did you like the most? Do tell me!

Also, uh, I've done three sets of drabbles and I'll now do **requests. **I'll do either 3 or 5 of them until I can think of another set to do. The requests will be posted one drabble per chapter and can be from K-T, genres: Family, romance, Angst, whichever you like. Tell me either a vague idea or a detailed one (but give me an idea!), whichever you like, though it must follow the prompt: hugs. And if you want romance, tell me the pairing. I'll try to do my best!

(I might do your request first if you tell me what have you liked or which drabble have you liked the most or any other sort of feedback *wink*)

REVIEW~


	4. Prima Generazione

**AN:** I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I had a huge writer's block. I'm still a bit dry on imagination, so updates won't be really often but I'll do my best (though your reviews really motivate me!).

I'd like to celebrate the fact that I've reached 20 reviews for the first time ( Even though I'm too lazy to do much XD). Thank you so much for your support! You guys rock!

**Genre/ Rating: ** Family, Hurt & Comfort / K

SPOILER WARNING: THE DRABBLES OF Nebbia AND those below it CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE SHIMON ARC. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. (Sorry for not doing this before XD).

Enjoy the time-travel~!

* * *

**Cielo**

"You have done well, Tsunayoshi." Vongola Primo's ghostly figure said as he hugged his successor. Tsuna blinked in surprise at the warmth that emanated from the blond. Even though he looked semi-translucent, the Primo felt quite real.

Tsunayoshi had officially inherited the Vongola when he turned eighteen and had spent the whole day ceremony after ceremony, with strangers and friends alike. To be honest Tsuna had been terrified all day long —even though he had learned to hide it.

What if he messed up?

What if he ruined Vongola?

Even worse, what if he didn't manage to pull Vongola away from the dark mafia life?

Similar thoughts took hold of his mind as soon as he had closed the door of his new bedroom behind him. It was the Vongola's Don's room, and it was excessively lavish, instantly making Tsuna uncomfortable. He had begun pacing up and down his room when a flicker of flames sprouted from his Sky ring.

Startled but not frightened in the least, Tsuna just stretched his arm and watched the foreign sky flames growing and condensing like a cloud, before Primo's shadowy figure gained detail. And almost as if Giotto had known all along —and maybe he did— the blond man hugged him and assured him that everything was going to work out. That Tsuna was going to do a great job. And…

"I'm really proud of you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna allowed himself to finally relax.

.

* * *

**Tempesta**

"Oi, Chibi! Come back here!" An angry-looking redhead shouted in Japanese at a running figure. Worried, the red haired man bit down on his lip, seeing no other choice than to pursue.

The running boy was in fact, Tsunayoshi, currently a five year old boy stranded about four hundred years in the past. Little Tsuna was really regretting not obeying his grandpa and opening that box. He wanted to go back! He wanted to be back with his Mama! He didn't want to have scary G-san chasing after him!

Realizing that neither of his wants was going to be conceded anytime soon, the five year old brunet started to tear up. Unfortunately, running blindly as he was, Tsunayoshi was fast to stumble over a pebble and fall flat on his face. Needless to say, his crying intensified.

Puffing slightly, G. finally got to Tsunayoshi and sighing tiredly, he scooped the crying boy up and cradled him gently against his chest. The tattooed man stared dubiously at watery brown orbs, once again wondering if this kid was really supposed to lead the Vongola four hundred years in the future. He couldn't even decide on who he should worry more…

"Hah, Chibi, don't go running off like that, you'll get hurt. I know you want to go home, but please be patient."

"D-don't wanna… Maman and grandpa are-are going t-to get hurt." Here, the light-red-haired adult looked back at the kid in surprise. Seeing that he got the scary-but-good-man's attention, the brunet continued, "B-bad men got into grandpa's house and… Maman told me t-to hide but Tsu-kun… Tsu-kun thought that opening the pretty box would help but I got…here…and…I…"

"Shush, Tsunayoshi-kun, it's going to be alright, okay?" G. patted the distressed brunet's head even as he tried to get a picture of whatever had happened there. Chibi —as he had taken to call Tsunayoshi— was clearly Japanese, but had been visiting his grandpa with his parents. He then told him that his Grandpa was the boss and he was going to be his heir and even showed him an A quality Sky Ring with the words Decimo engraved on it. It wasn't Giotto's ring so G assumed that it had been merely a sort of acknowledgement for the kid's candidacy.

The kid then locked eyes with him, and glassy brown eyes changed into trustful ones and Tsuna smiled.

"Hai!"

G. eyed him strangely before he entered the mansion and returned to investigate the box Tsuna had been carrying. He managed to find a way to make it work, sending them into Tsuna's time; as he loaded his gun he instructed the brunet to stay put and headed out.

Not long after, the redhead returned looking slightly disheveled but not worse for wear. He patted the curious brunet with a smile and hurried to the time-traveling-device.

"Okay, Chibi, I still have a minute before I have to…" G. said as he placed the device back to where it was when he was suddenly glomped by the kid.

"Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing. Your family is okay now." The redhead kneeled to hug the other properly and almost as an afterthought, he added. "I'm trusting Vongola in your care, Chibi."

And with a puff, the man returned to his time.

.

* * *

**Fulmine**

The silence was thick as the noble man stared at them. Then he sighed and turned around, "I'm done treating with you guys. I'll just go wait for the darned ten minutes to pass so I can return to my time. Don't bother me."

So of course, after those words, not even two minutes since Lampo had lain down on the first bed he had come across, the door — the _locked _door mind you— opened with a creak and a puff of brown appeared.

"Lampo, are you awake?" Vongola's first Lightning truly wish he was not but he sat up and met brown eyes with a deadpan stare. Tsuna took it as his cue to enter and close the door.

"It was locked." The vague accusation sprouted from Lampo's pouting lips, thinking that it was too unfair the future Vongola Boss had gotten in with no problems. Tsuna tried to smother his smile to no avail.

"A lot of money was saved when Nono decided to grant me access to all rooms so I could always rush to my Guardians whenever they are up to mischief. So far it has worked."

"That's lame." The green haired male mumbled, even as he allowed the other to take a seat beside him. "…Why are you smiling?" He asked in exasperation.

"I think you're actually really happy we're so much like you guys." The brunet cheerfully replied and was answered by pink cheeks and a stuttered denial. Tsuna then remembered the scandalized expression on Lampo upon discovering that Lambo was a guardian and he sobered up a bit. Lightning seemed to be on the same track.

"Decimo…Are you going to make Lambo fight, like Giotto did to me?" Sharp green eyes locked into brown with the tiniest amount of doubt in them. Tsuna had to look down to his hands.

"I…don't want to make him fight. But if he's prepared, and I need him… I…I guess I would. But not if he doesn't want to!" He was quick to add panicked at the mere thought before he was pulled down by spindly arms. "L-Lampo-?"

"Pfft. If that brat's anything like me, he'll be the first to attack if you tell him that. I'm glad for you guys." The normally-utterly-selfish-young-man declared with satisfaction before nuzzling into brown locks.

Tsuna blushed at those words before something eased inside him and he hugged the other back.

.

* * *

**Pioggia**

Tsuna sat in silence as Asari played the flutes with obvious passion and dedication. These were not _his _instruments as the ones he most treasured had been sold to help his friend; the flutes were more or less new, having been bought once everything had settled once again. The once-musician looked up with a smile, to see how the time-traveler-kid liked his music but was cut short by the silent tears streaming down the other's face.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!?" He immediately stopped playing, hands already hovering around the other anxiously. Tsuna started at hearing his name and immediately wiped his tears away with embarrassment.

"Ah-I'm so sorry… Wasn't my intention to…" The sixteen year old brunet started, still brushing his eyes with his sleeve and sniffing quietly. The older man set his instruments aside and sat down besides the boy, rubbing soft circles in the other's back.

"Don't apologize, Tsuna-kun, it's alright. I think? Haha, sorry but would you mind telling me what made you cry?" The swordsman inquired, worry glinting in his blue eyes.

Instead of answering, the brunet turned around and lunged at him, clumsily wrapping his arms around his midsection.

"Tsuna-kun? What-?"

"Thank you." The brunet mumbled, voice muffled because he had pressed his face against Asari. The musician-turned-swordsman tilted his head, not following the teen, but before he could ask, Tsuna continued. "Thank you for following Giotto. Thank you for approving of Takeshi-kun. Thank you for becoming a swordsman. And thank you for proving me that even though you said you gave up your music for Giotto, you still play beautifully. You… I… I'm kinda glad Takeshi-kun won't ever truly give up his baseball passion."

Asari sat there in a stunned silence while Tsuna still tried to recompose himself; before the teenager could even think of pulling away, the raven finally returned the hug, his rumbling chuckles loud and light.

Asari loved Giotto. He loved his ideals. Asari had gotten to learn to love his swords. But there was nothing that could make him forget his love for music.

Because his music was the condensation of every single thing he loved and more.

("Alright, Tsuna-kun. I think I'll compose something for you as thanks." "What? Y-you don't have to!")

.

* * *

**Sole**

"…In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. Amen." Knuckles voice rang solemn in the silence as Tsuna crouched to deposit white and purple lilies on his mother's tomb. The brunet tenderly wiped at a scratch that had appeared on the headstone, traced the carved letters with familiarity before standing up with a sigh.

"Thank you, for accompanying me, Knuckle." Tsunayoshi smiled ruefully at the time traveling priest. He had been visiting his mother's grave alone and out of a sudden a puff of red smoke appeared by his side with Knuckle coughing in its midst. The twenty-two year old brunet hadn't commented on the bunch of white flowers the priest had in his hands in a white knuckled grip.

"No problem to the extreme." The dark haired man answered ruffling Tsuna's hair fondly. He looked around curiously before asking, "So…are we in Japan or Italy? I'm extremely mixed up!"

"…Knuckle…"Tsuna sweat dropped at the other's question, before explaining that since he had been transported to the future, he was still in Namimori, Japan just a few centuries in the future.

"Oh I see. That's why I can talk with you again, future boy! I guess I'll have to wait to give these flowers." He added with a slight wistful smile at his flowers. Tsuna bumped shoulders with him in silent encouragement.

"The wait shouldn't be too long. Don't worry."

"Haha thanks, Tsunayoshi." The priest said with ease, feigning he was alright. Tsuna bit down on his lip before he rounded on the former boxer and grabbed both Knuckle's shoulders, stared straight at the man's honey eyes before giving him a hug mindful not to accidentally crush the other's flowers. "Tsunayoshi-?"

"I…It's might not be in my place to say this, but… accidents happen. And we can't just place blame on someone sometimes. I think that you're honorable by choosing to turn into a priest because of the man you accidentally killed but… I don't think you should continue to beat yourself over him. Visiting his grave already tells much about how you feel about the whole situation, so…"

"Thanks, Tsunayoshi." The black-robbed priest returned the embrace with strength. "I'll try… and besides both he and your mother are already at the Lord's side. The best place they could be at."

They stayed like that in silence each male enjoying the comfort the other offered until Knuckle then commented out loud, "Wow, you're really related to Giotto, huh?"

"Wha-? Why-? Where does that come from? "The brunet asked puzzled.

"Both of you are shorter than me." The priest said with a grin and chuckled at Tsunayoshi's shocked face.

.

* * *

**Nube**

Tsuna apologized for the nth time to the grumpy blond that had been transported to his time via a mad scientist. He had been quick to invite the tired-looking man (who had been about to retire to bed before being rudely yanked to another time) to his studio where he already had a light dinner ready and a comfy coach. Vongola Decimo babbled quickly as the other ate, assuring him that the one responsible for this was already making preparations to send him back.

Irked and tired, Alaude stood up —successfully quieting the other— stalked towards the nervous brunet and dragged him back to the coach in one move. The blond pulled Tsuna towards his chest burying his face in the crook of Tsuna's neck.

"A-Alaude-san?"

"Shut up and be my stress reliever." Were the curt words he got. Tsunayoshi blinked in puzzlement, before finally processing the words and letting a gentle smile curve his lips as he hugged the other back. He was quite glad to notice ever-tense back muscles relaxing with him. Being a law enforcer must surely be tough work.

Tsuna was perfectly happy to be both a stress reliever and a pillow as the First Cloud dozed off shortly after. He thanked the gods that his coach was big enough and he too, leaned back and fell asleep, with the other in his arms.

.

* * *

**Nebbia**

Tsuna felt very sad for the shadow of a man he was looking at. There was a mix of pity and sympathy clashing with his ire against Daemon for what he had done to his family and Enma's —and to many other more now that he thought about it. To be honest, there was no redemption for his acts, no positive side to all that he caused. But…

Bone-tired, the brunet silently watched the proud, four hundred year old male break down after Tsuna's brutal words. Tsuna was loath to admit it, but he recognized the sincerity —along the mercilessness — that Daemon expressed through his actions. He knew, that Daemon had truly done it for love_. _For his own, selfish, twisted show of _love._

So that was why the Decimo stepped forward, ignoring Enma's —and pretty much everyone else's— calls and crouched to hug the dissipating ghost.

Tsuna did not condone the grief he had caused. But he could at least console a man who realized he had created so much pain.

"Atone. Wherever you're going…atone for what you did."

"I give you my word, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

It wasn't enough. It would never be enough to make up for the lives lost, but… It was the best they could do.

.

* * *

**Fendinebbia**

"You come here often, don't you, Tsunayoshi?" A gentle-looking blonde approached the aforementioned brunet with a slightly amused smile. Tsuna immediately straightened to attention at the sight of her.

"_Elena-san-! Yes- I-"_ The brown eyed male started in Japanese before he blushed softly, cleared his throat and continued in Italian, "I'm sorry, uh, and I think so?"

The woman laughed before she passed a hand through brown lock in a motherly fashion. "You have it tough then. My men are the best out there, but I would know they are quite the unusual bunch." Elena said, and Tsuna had no trouble picking up the love in her words. She really was the mother of the Vongola.

He turned his attention to 'her men' as another explosion went off downstairs and he saw the flabbergasted look on G. and Knuckle as Lampo dashed off while laughing mischievously. The green haired teen was stopped as Giotto pulled him to a stop with a sigh as Asari laughed besides him and Alaude had just exited the mansion, bumping harshly against a benevolently smiling Daemon.

The ruckus these men —maybe four years older than Tsuna himself — was quite loud, and the whole situation fitted better to five year old kids —sans the explosives and weaponry present of course. It was a scene unbefitting the law-abiding, town protector image of the Primo Generation of the Vongola.

Tsuna merely laughed as he shook his head at the resemblance. "It's alright. My guardians are exactly the same."

Elena arched aristocrat eyebrows, as a devious grin hinted at her lips, "Really? Well, then, I think I should go get a ticket to your time someday."

.

* * *

**Prima Terra**

"_Cozarto-san_!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise at coming face to face with Enma's ancestor for the first time. He had already gotten used to his erratic time travels to the past thanks to his now-official Vongola engineers —Shoichi and Spanner— and a new bazooka model for Lambo. The eighteen year old brunet looked around himself to find himself in the same room from his time. "_Why…?"_

"I'm guessing you're the time traveler Giotto told me about." The red eyed man commented out loud in Italian (Tsuna made the mental switch since he doubted Cozarto had any reason to know Japanese) as he scanned the newcomer. Tsuna blinked in surprise as the words registered. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to recall your name…?"

"T-Tsunayoshi, but please just call me Tsuna, sir. Uh, does Giotto talk much about me, signor Shimon?" The brunet curiously asked, as the flame-head invited him to sit down. Cozarto snorted before waving a hand in front of him.

"Signor Shimon is much too stiff. I feel old being called that too. Cozarto will do. And yes," the man continued, not giving Tsuna much chance to apologize. "Giotto is a natural chatterbox but these past few months he has been making poetry out of you. He likes you alright. Best descendant he could have asked for. God knows if he'll ever shut up now." Cozarto rolled his eyes good-naturedly with a fond smile; Tsuna was much too preoccupied with blushing at what Giotto had said of him. "So tell me, Tsuna, you're Decimo right? Have you already met my own descendant? Heck, do you know if I have one?"

The brown haired Don seemed to pause before a face splitting smile took over his face. "Yes you do! His name is Enma and he looks exactly like you now that I think about it. I can't divulge much about the whole situation, but the Shimon family is a fully Vigilante group gaining members under him, though Enma still doesn't seem to get why he's so popular. I think you'd like him if you met him." He added at the end with enthusiasm before blushing once again due to his outburst and Cozarto's burst of laughter.

Tsuna looked away in an embarrassed fashion only to be yanked sideways in a hug.

"Thank you. I'm really glad you are friends with him. I can see the Vongola and Shimon thriving under you both. Thanks for giving me hope for a lasting friendship."

Tsuna smiled before returning the hug in silence.

.

* * *

**Colori del Cielo**

"Tsunayoshi! A pleasure to see you again!" Giotto greeted his descendant as the poor teenager coughed up dark purple-colored smoke —a by-product of his time-machine apparently. The blond waved his hand, further dissipating the fog, and Tsunayoshi finally smiled back.

"Ah, Pri-Giotto, I can't exactly say the same. Every time I see you, it's because I've been 'accidentally' shot by someone in my time. Right now, it's absolute chaos since Lambo ate Gokudera's _cookies_. Can you believe that? I'm just grateful we're not near any buildings; the mere costs would…Giotto! Don't laugh at me!" The brunet complained, lightly pushing his ancestor back. The Vongola Primo tried to suppress his chuckles as he pulled his almost-son into a one-armed hug.

"Sorry sorry, I know how tough it is. But whatever the reason, it's always nice seeing family, isn't it?" Giotto said. The brunet grumbled good-naturedly before grinning in agreement. "Alright, normally, I'd invite you to relax and wander the mansion, but today I want you to come with me."

The time-traveler curiously followed the blond man as they descended a fleet of stairs and rounded the corner, not noticing the near-silence of the almost always noisy mansion. Giotto passed by a door ahead of him and when Tsuna did the same, he was greeted by the sight of eight warm smiles as they all greeted him —some noisily, some quietly. The brunet blinked at seeing all the Primo generation in that small room —small for them at least. He didn't have much time to wonder as he was smothered by an enthusiastic Elena and Lampo as they dragged him further in and made him sit in a coach. Just then, Tsunayoshi noticed the presence of yet another man. An almost bald, amused-looking middle-aged man that was standing with a coal-pencil at hand and a canvas in front of him. At noticing his stare, the stranger nodded in greeting before focusing again on Primo.

Giotto had finally managed to reach the brunet and had taken seat at his right, once again throwing an arm around his shoulders; with Elena sitting on the brunet's left, also semi-hugging him. Primo's red-haired-right-hand-man was seated beside the blond. Lampo had managed to lounge right next to G. and Asari; on Elena's other side Daemon had taken seat, wrapping an arm around her waist with Knuckle sitting on his other side. And aloof as always, the silver-blond Cloud stood behind the coach, one hand atop Tsuna's mop of hair, an amused air on him.

Before the pencil could be put on the canvas, the doors burst open and in came a very familiar redhead. Said redhead entered with an uncharacteristic scowl and stomping his feet. Upon noticing he got everyone's attention, the man dropped the act and grinned cheekily at the congregation.

"You weren't planning on doing this without me, were you?" Cozarto Shimon asked, red eyes glancing at both Vongola Bosses as he approached to ruffle both their heads. He snickered at the identical protests —Giotto's might have been a bit more dignified— before plopping down on the ground, in front of Giotto. Both Sawadas immediately protested the action but Shimon Primo appeased them by leaning back and resting his elbows on their legs and assuring them all that he was fine.

"Sorry for the interruption, Aldo, you can start now," Cozarto cheerfully told the painter before tilting his head and finally greeting Tsuna. "Hey, Tsuna. What brought you here this time?"

—

Aldo had been very quick to draft the entire scene in coal, and everyone was free to chat away while they waited for the artist to allow them to move. Tsuna was soon informed that his Rain, Yamamoto had apparently been transported back two days ago and had happily told Asari of the group pictures that Tsuna had in his bedroom. Asari had then told Giotto and company and Giotto had immediately demanded for a group picture with his dear successor. Elena had gotten the best painter available (they had no idea when Tsuna would trip in time again so to speak so the man had basically been invited for long-term vacations at the mansion) and cleared out the room. They had all been told about photographs but that was still far ahead for them, so a portrait it was.

Tsuna had been transported back to his time soon after and was visited by an amused and slightly bewildered Nono. The Vongola regent ushered him to a certain —now familiar— room and told him that Coyote had been reading here before being startled by the phantasmagoric apparition of a painting.

Tsuna marveled at the four-hundred-year-worn painting he had just seen being made. The portrait in itself wasn't really faded; the most significant sign of its real age was the once-golden frame. The brunet didn't want to disturb the portrait so he asked for a camera. Once he had taken a good enough picture, he finally explained his very amused grandfather figure what this was all about.

When Decimo finally returned to his home, he was bearing a new framed picture that he hung with his growing collection.

Next time he traveled back, he needed to thank them properly.

* * *

**Very-long-AN: **I learned something today XD. Apparently Lampo is also a word in Spanish. I'm pretty surprised by that. A lot. Okay, I'm very surprised.

Well, I decided to start with the First Generation (Of both Vongola and Shimon hehe), but that doesn't mean I won't do the others. I think next up will be the Shimon.

**Question**: Some of you have requested for the Vindice. By Vindice, did you mean only Bermuda or also his companions?

Also, I changed my mind (figures…) and I'll try to keep the structure of the sets. Meaning no single drabble chapter until I run out of ideas for sets. So after this, it'll be either the Shimon family set or Byakuran's family (Him and his would-be-guardians) OR a Mafia Misc. set.

**Another question** then, who would you like to see in the Mafia Misc. set?

I have until now: Dino, Bermuda, Gamma, Irie, Spanner, Ken, Chikusa, Lanchia, Basil, the leader of the Giegue family, who else can you think of that you'd like to see there? (Also what did you think about these drabbles?)


	5. Shimon

**AN**

Sorry for the delay! Life and stuff, and school and more stuff…yeah… (Wish me luck on my exams and the projects due next week -")

**Warnings:** The WHOLE CHAPTER is spoiler-ish for the Shimon arc I guess? XD Also There's one AU-drabble. Spot the AU! :P

**Genre: **Family/ Hurt&Comfort/Romance (?)/ Humor

* * *

**Terra**

"Look, we can sit over there?" Tsuna's exclamation ended in an upward tilt as he nervously pointed to a bench that was conveniently underneath a bushy tree. In response, Kozato Enma's fingers squeezed down on the brunet's before pulling him towards the bench.

Once they had sat down, shoulders bumping together, Tsuna immediately started to chat away, as he unpacked the bentos his mother had made for them both. Enma just heard him with a faint smile, despondent eyes straying time and time again to his hands just for the brunet to shake his shoulder or bonk him in the head or gently lift his chin for the redhead to snap out of it.

"How are you feeling, Enma-kun?" Tsuna finally asked, running out of things to say. Ember eyes snapped up to his face before Enma chuckled at the brunet's worry.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna-kun. I must be terrible company today." The other stated with an apologetic look before looking once again at his Shimon Ring and mumbling. "I'm sad, I guess. But I'm fine too. I don't know how to say this I guess…"

Sixteen-year-old Tsunayoshi once again grabbed his best friend's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "It's alright, Enma-kun, I think I understand. And… I'm here for anything you need, for what's it worth."

"…Thank you, Tsuna-kun." Enma whispered as he bit his lip and looked down at their intertwined hands as tears welled up in his scarlet eyes. He gulped hard, trying to keep everything inside.

Tsuna sadly looked at him, before gently letting go of his hand in favor of throwing his arms around the redhead in a comforting gesture. The Shimon heir started at the suddenness of it, before he began sobbing quietly. The brunet just held him in silence, letting his brother-figure let out all his pent up emotions at the anniversary of his family's murder.

When the red eyed male calmed down a little, Tsuna slowly pulled away and offered him a tissue and a smile before he decided to prod a little, "Ne, Enma… Do you think you could tell me… how they were?"

Surprised, the other sixteen year old merely stared at him with his red-rimmed eyes. Before the brunet could apologize or something, Enma smiled at him before starting,

"…Mami… was my little sister. She was this cute little thing, she loved pestering me and-"

Tsuna sat there, intently hearing the tales, patiently waiting the other out whenever he got stuck and finally carrying the other home when he fell asleep.

.

As Tsuna was about to turn the lights off, he caught sight of the curled up redhead, with a huge smile on his face. The brunet smiled back and the lights went off.

**.**

* * *

**Ghiacciaio**

"Oi, what are you doing outside of your classroom, Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The head of the Liquidation Committee demanded once the voluptuous woman caught sight of the aforementioned brunet —who was, actually, running in her direction. This made Adelheid pause long enough for Tsuna to reach her and thrust a wrapped envelope at her with a bowed head.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I'm not skipping I asked permission to find you because I didn't know when else I'd actually meet you today." The brunet shot out the words in a quick, barely comprehensible succession. Fighting posture dropped, the towering female cocked her head to a side, side eyeing the package with curiosity.

"This is?" She asked, her sub-conscious relaxing at hearing that Tsuna wasn't breaking any rules. Brown eyes peeked at the girl's face just to make sure she wasn't about to 'cleanse him to death' or something similar.

"It's uh… Enma told me that today was your birthday so uh, yeah, I bought this for you. Happy birthday Adelheid!" Tsuna started out lamely before brightening when the girl gingerly grabbed the offered envelope with a stunned face. "You can open it whenever you want."

"What is it?"

"You have to open it to see." Tsuna told her with a smile and Adelheid quietly unwrapped the box, opened it and her eyes widened. She tugged the silver chain out, letting it dangle in front of her. Moving like a wayward pendulum, a snowflake-shaped crystal reflected the light, making the small gift shine. "Uh, I got this because of your earth flame attribute. I thought a glacier would be too weird so I just went with the general idea of ice and I well, do you like it?"

"I…" Adelheid paused as her gaze shifted from the snowflake to the brunet and back, before tears started welling up in her eyes. Tsunayoshi immediately panicked.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, did I offend you? I didn't mean to! I'll get you something else-!" Vongola Decimo's hurried stutter was cut short as the quite tall girl threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you Tsunayoshi, it's beautiful." The aforementioned brunet stiffened at the suddenness before the male smiled and hugged the other back. He held the proud woman as she tried to suppress sudden sobs and gently led her to the bathroom, waiting just outside for her to come out.

Tsuna wasn't really surprised by the reaction, he knew, from what he had heard from Enma that Adelheid wasn't used to other people's shows of kindness. The redhead couldn't even get her to see his gifts as anything other than obligatory since they were family. In her eyes, Tsuna owed her nothing and hence wouldn't be expecting anything.

Honestly, it made the brunet sad. Adelheid was such a kind —albeit scary— girl and she should not be so surprised at things like this.

When the flushed and slightly uncomfortable-looking girl exited the bathroom, face clean, Tsuna gently dragged her by the hand to her office where the rest of the Vongola and Shimon Guardians all were (the students immediately showing her a pass that the teachers had signed).

"Happy birthday, Adelheid!"

**.**

* * *

**Palude**

"You don't have to do this, you know?"

Tsuna's eyes strayed from the stars overhead and focused on the bizarre-looking girl sitting next to him. Shitopi was still looking at the darkened sky, her shades for once tucked away so she'd see the stars, a strangely wistful look on her. The brunet asked what was she talking about and violet eyes slanted to meet his.

"I told Gokudera that I was going to watch the star shower. And I know he couldn't come because he got injured in yesterday's mission. That doesn't mean you have to come in his place." The ever-blunt girl spoke, eyes boring into his with the slightest bit of disdain.

"I'm not doing this just because Hayato couldn't come. And actually you barged in on a meeting to invite _all_ of us, not just my Storm." Tsuna reminded the other with absolute calm before rolling his eyes at seeing her unrepentant grin. "I must say I was glad the meeting was just with Dino and not a more stringent boss. Anyway," He continued, "I was the only one free and uninjured and I _do _want to watch the stars so, here I am. I wanted to come, so don't go getting angry at me."

Shitopi sighed and rested her chin on her gathered legs. " Will you make a wish?" She asked, completely changing the topic. Tsuna pondered on the question seriously before shrugging. "Don't you have anything you'd want to ask for?"

"I guess that everyone returns safe and sound. Though I know they will so it's a little…" Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, scratched his cheek sheepishly and Shitopi's lips pulled into a smile, before she squirmed out of her ever-present inflatable rings and glomped the Sky user.

"Wha-Shitopi-chan?" The twenty- year old exclaimed in momentary surprise before exhaling a fond sigh and hugging the other back with one arm around her waist as the punk-looking woman moved so she'd be able to rest her head on Tsunayoshi's shoulder. And like that erratic conversation over, they returned to star gaze in a comfortable silence until the stars started to rain down.

Tsuna had to admit that his relationship with Enma's Swamp Guardian was bizarre. She was a very perceptive person and Tsuna enjoyed spending time with her and found fun catering to her whims. Which wasn't often to say the truth. Other than being called 'Shitopi-chan', the now-woman didn't actually ask for anything.

So Tsuna was happy following along with whatever she felt like. They might seem odd to an outside party by the brusque changes of conversation and the bouts of affectionate hugs Shitopi sometimes had. But he had never really cared about what others thought and he wasn't planning on caring.

The brown-haired male leaned back and watched the meteor shower begin.

He wished the best of lucks for his sister.

**.**

* * *

**Deserto**

"Hmm? What's wrong, Tsunayoshi?" A eighteen year old Katou Julie said as he bumped into a downtrodden brunet out in the park. The Sky user was sitting on a swing and tiredly pushed off with his feet. "Tsunayoshi?" He tried again when the other didn't seem to notice.

"Ah…Julie…hi." The tired-looking brunet gave him a broken smile which only seemed to further worry the older male.

"What's wrong, pal?" The hat wearing male said, approaching the brunet and taking a seat in the swing next to him.

"It's nothing, Julie. Don't worry."

"Tsunayoshi… god don't be annoying and just tell me what's wrong already!"

"…My dad died today, Julie." Tsuna finally confessed in a broken voice, eyes darkening further when he felt the other stiffen. Though dull eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly came face to face with the Desert flame user.

"What!? And where are your guardians, huh? How'd you feel? No wait, don't tell me. Were you with him? Were you injured? You don't look like it. He was on a mission? Come on, stop sulking here in the park. Kids come here to have some fun so you'd better stop hogging that swing if you're not going to use it." Katou Julie shot in a quick succession, urging the brunet to his feet and away from the place. The brunet stood up but didn't budge an inch.

"Julie…Iemitsu is dead." Tsuna repeated, as if the other hadn't understood his previous words. Julie again looked at him before he continued tugging the other so they'd get out of the park.

"I heard you the first time, genius. Now be a good boy and come with papa Julie." The teen with a goatee said, pulling his phone out and dialing Enma's number. It rang twice. "'ello? Enma? Got a problem here. Are you in the house? Is Adel there?...Uh, then anyone else who can cook without burning something down? Rauji? Tell the big guy to cook something easy on the stomach. 'll Explain later. Just expect some distressed brunet over in a few." That said, the black haired male hung up and hurried to tug at the other. Once they were outside the park, Julie paused to give the other time to breathe and once again inquired.

"Tsuna, _where _are your guardians?"

"I didn't tell them I was back. I don't know." The brunet answered in a tiny voice which immediately made Julie's chest constrict with pain. The eyeglasses wearing teen tugged the other closer to him, wrapping his two arms firmly against the other and softly pushing Tsuna's head into his shoulder. "It's alright, Kiddo. You'll be fine. You're fine. I know you just returned from Italy, so I'm guessing you were called? It's alright, Tsuna, cry all you want. But tell me how it happened. How can I help you? Come on, Tsuna, tell me something. Tell papa Julie so he can fix things for you." He finished with a joke attempt that failed mostly because his own smile wavered in uncertainty. He felt clumsy fingers clinging on to the back of his shirt and that calmed him somewhat. "That's right. I'm here. I'm here with you, I'm here for you and so is Enma and the others as well as your guardians. We're all here for you. So… don't go getting depressed on us."

Julie re-dialed Enma with the phone still in his hands as Tsuna finally started to cry. "Call Tsuna's guardians. Meet at your house. Yes, you genius, now go, we'll get there soon…"

"J-Julie…am I a bad son?" Tsuna sniffled pitifully, making the eyeglasses teen start.

"What? O-of course not. What made you-?"

"W-when I heard…my first tho-thought was that he _deserved it._" Tsuna's voice was hysterical as the self-loathing coated his voice. Julie's hands paused in their soothing circles for a moment in surprise, before they reassumed. Julie was frowning, feeling conflicted as well —though not as much, he had only knew the man for a couple years, all while subtly disliking him.

"Why did you think that?" He prodded, knowing Tsuna needed to talk about this.

"I had told him he ought to retire and go home to mom, but…He insisted he was alright— it's not like I'm his guardian or something… and then he went to a meeting with the Carcassa and…"

"Shssh, Tsuna calm down…"

"He taunted them, he spent whole afternoons mocking the family and I told him to stop it- I really did but then he went and got himself killed by them. How could he be so stupid? Why am I sad about that fool? Why can't I be sad enough for the man that was my father?" Tsuna cried in almost contradictory sentences and Julie sighed.

"Tsuna, first of all, get rid of all that guilt. It's awfully misplaced. Second, no matter how much your guardians praise you, I know you're no holy saint. We both know you're angry at him….For a lot of reasons and also you were frustrated and worried with his recent carelessness… You were mad and the news hit you by surprise. I don't blame you or anything, if that's what's worrying you. People spout all sort of nonsense when they are in panic. Also-"

And so, in that slightly awkward, kind-of offensive and very much comforting way of his, the Desert flame user gently talked Tsuna into a calm lull, just before guiding him to their home where his family slash friends awaited— worried and very much unsure on what had happened to him.

Tsuna explained what he could, nodded when he was asked, but he clung to Katou as the man gave them a clearer overview, his arm securely around his shoulder.

At last everyone settled down and Tsuna decided with his steel-like resolution that he'd mourn the man tomorrow. Tomorrow when he had calmed down enough to leave his room.

Today though, he'd mourn the loss of the opportunity of making amends with him, the loss of the idea of what he had wished Iemitsu was, and he also mourned for himself because his father never was there when he needed him, and now he'd never be. Slowly coming to terms with the fact that even with all his faults, he still loved Iemitsu.

Julie had known that before him, and had made sure that Tsuna wouldn't forget it.

Tsuna sighed as he snuggled closer to him, "Thank you."

.

* * *

**Montagna**

"Thanks again for helping me take care of the kids, Rauji." The sixteen year old Vongola Decimo candidate said as he slumped tiredly next to his equally-tired friend— in a park bench. Some sixty meters away from the still-hyperactive kids running and playing tag and hide-and-seek from time to time.

"It's alright, Tsunayoshi. You know I like children." The big sized teenager said, as he accepted the cold beverage the brunet offered him. Both him and Tsuna had been coerced by the joined forces of I-pin, Fuuta, Lambo and Bluebell (the blue-haired girl had joined them ever since Byakuran had brought her over and Lambo thought it would be fun to knot her hair, creating an ever-lasting rivalry and fierce friendship between the little ones) to join in their game of tag and the teenagers had been drained out of every single speck of energy they had.

"Still, you must be a saint, man." Tsuna declared with another groan, before he quieted down and eyed Rauji in silence, making the big teen shift in place. The brunet noticed that he had big rings under his eyes, and his clothing was dirty from all the playing with the kids. "Say, how about once Lambo and the rest go home, I invite you to some dango?"

"That would be great!" Shimon's guardian exclaimed with energy, big arms circling Tsuna as he was heaved into a crushing embrace. "You're the best!"

Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh at the childishness of Rauji or start trying to free himself so he'd be able to breathe.

.

* * *

**Foresta**

"Hey, Koyo-kun, I just talked to the teachers. Enma can't come pick you up so how about you come with us?" Tsunayoshi, a man known for being able to outwait a rock, crouched next to his brother-figure, Kozato Enma's youngest son and waited for the answer. The downtrodden Kozato child kicked at the dirt with a dirty shoe, pouting lip keeping his mouth close. "Koyo-kun…"

"Aren't you mad?" Koyo finally mumbled, watery emerald eyes looking into his. The twenty year old man smiled softly before patting the beat-up boy on the head.

"Not at you, Koyo-kun." He said to the kid's relief, he looked over his shoulder as Sawada Ryohei dashed into view, looking just as injured as Koyo, but a lot more cleaner. "Both Ryohei-kun and the teachers explained to me what happened and I'll be sure to tell your dad."

"No! Please don't tell Dad!" The green-haired child protested in dismay even as the silver-head kid arrived, standing protectively in front of him.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Ryohei immediately asked, scanning the surroundings, making his dad, Tsuna, sigh.

"It's nothing, Ryohei-kun, calm down." He said before focusing on Enma's son again, "And Koyo-kun, he needs to know. Both of you got into a fight so you need to get your injuries cleaned and all. And Enma will worry when he sees you all beat up. Anyways," He continued, seeing the boy still looking distressed —and as if they were synched, Ryohei too—" as I already told you. I was explained what happened. So I know that both you and Ryohei-kun were merely trying to stop the bullies from harming Nozaru-kun. It was not good that you guys got hurt, but the intention was noble. Just next time, get a teacher before getting into a fight, okay?"

Both children's head bobbed up and down in intense agreement and Tsunayoshi couldn't help but laugh a bit at that.

"Okay then, who wants ice-cream?"

Any sort of fear or pain completely out of their minds, the children immediately started jumping up and down as they exclaimed in joy. Rolling his eyes, he motioned for them to keep their voice down, before he beckoned them closer and lifted them off the ground, one kid in each arm and exited the elementary school.

As Ryohei clung for support with one hand and pointed out to a white car with his other —"Dad! There's our car! Hurry up!"— a slightly milder Koyo threw both arms around his uncle, burying his head on his shoulder.

Tsuna blinked at the action, before he did his best to return the hug, nuzzling his cheek against soft green.

"Can we get one for Dad too?"

Tsuna chuckled. "Sure we can."

("Daaaaaad! Hurry up!" "Ryohei-kun calm down!" "Uncle is right, don't scream!" "Bleh, don't tell me what to do!" "Bleh! Shut up!" "Kids calm down, both of you…")

.

* * *

**Sconosciuto**

"There you are, Kaoru!" Tsuna exclaimed, panting at the exertion of running searching for the teen. Kaoru smiled nervously at him, before lifting a finger to his lips, silently asking for silence. Huffing in amusement, the brunet complied as he squeezed himself into the cramped space the Shimon Guardian had hidden himself in.

"So?" He whispered playfully, "Why are we hiding?"

"You know why."

"Oh, because Haru confessed to you?" Tsuna replied mischievously, sniggering when Kaoru turned beet red. The eighteen year old, patted him on the back still feeling like teasing the other a bit more, "Aww, don't worry, we know you're a scaredy-cat-ouch!"

Tsuna had to stop when he was flicked on the forehead by the older teen —who , after getting Tsuna to quiet down had returned to looking-out for potential threats.

"Come _on, _I mean, you like her as well, don't you? Why are you still hiding?" Tsuna once again spoke up, nudging the reluctant teen on the ribs. Kaoru once again blushed as he started fidgeting with his hands.

"I'm not sure…" He mumbled, before lifting his eyes to the brunet's. "What did you do when Takeshi confessed to you?"

"…" Here the Sky guardian looked away with a slight blush on his face, before focusing back on the smug other, "Hey! At least I didn't hide like you, you baby!"

"B-baby? Don't call me that, Tsuna-san!" Kaoru protested, yet smiled despite himself when Tsuna dropped the act and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"You just need to tell her how you feel, Kaoru. If you really like her, then tell her that. If you'd like to take things slow, then say so. Don't feel rushed or anything. Oh but you should at least give her an answer soon, kay? I'm rooting for both of you." The brunet said, squeezing the other in a light hug before giving him a pat in the back and exiting the hiding spot.

"See you tomorrow. I'm not talking to you if you got no news!"

Kaoru buried his blushing face in his palms.

**.**

* * *

**Terra Sognante**

Tsuna was soundly asleep, hammers, babies and equations making up a very bizarre —if usual — dream. This time the dream wasn't occurring in his house, but rather in a nondescript apartment. But out of a sudden, he heard his name being called without words. He turned around and found a child Enma huddled by the corner as shadow-like figures had a fight in front of him, blood splattering everywhere. Frightened, the brunet tried to reach his friend but again, the strange scene vanished from sight as the smallest shadow remained and started gaining form.

Still startled, the Sky guardian cautiously approached the small figure, which had defined itself into a five-odd-year-old girl with short, shoulder-length hair with a cherry clip adorning her red mane. The child beamed at him, before staring at him with something akin to gratitude or love in her familiarly red eyes.

"_Thank you, Sky-san."_

Tsuna started again, when a memory appeared of him and Enma having fun at school. He looked from the static memory to the girl —who had also turned to gaze at the other redhead. A suspicion then formed into his fuzzy-mind.

"_Could you possibly be…Mami?"_

The forever-five-year-old turned her gaze back to him, curious round eyes still staring right into his soul. The girl smiled brightly before running up to the brunet and hugging him.

"_Wha-wha-!" _Tsuna sputtered, before kneeling to hug the other better.

"_Take care of my brother, Sky-san._

"_And thank you, for everything. You've made us very happy."_

Tsuna woke up with a start, the alarm clock's ringing filling his ears. The brown-eyed male slowly sat up, still picturing that bright smile, wondering what had that been about. Then he realized and let out a laugh of joy.

"Enma, your family truly loves you so." The brunet said with a smile.

("Tsu…? It's 1AM wha's wr'ng?... Y'wanna talk 'bout your dream?...Wait for morning, gen'us….Zzzz.")

.

* * *

**Terra Entera**

"Enma, get out of the way! I'm sitting next to the UMA's friend!" Shitopi declared, bouncing past her brother and lunged at the unsuspecting brunet.

"Wha-what's-?" Was all Tsuna managed to get out before he was staring at a wild grin and joyous violet eyes.

"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi, we're just kidnapping you."

-w-

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun, I- we were just going to invite you over, but then…"

"Ah, no it's fine. But why did you need me anyway?" Tsuna assured the apologizing Enma, before tilting his head at noticing the intense blush on Enma. "Enma-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh-well, you see… I…we…" The redhead started just before the door of the Kozato household burst open, three more Shimon members making act of presence.

"Oh? Sawada's here? Does that mean it's time for the photo, already?" Aoba Koyo said, arching an eyebrow at both teens when both turned red at his words.

Tsuna immediately turned to his best friend for an explanation, Enma averted his gaze before bashfully explaining, "I thought it was a good idea taking pictures- I mean, everyone has seen the photos in your house so I… I'd like to have one with you, if it's alright with you, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna blinked before starting to laugh still pink in the face. "I don't see why not."

And so, not long after, Shitopi had reappeared from wherever she had disappeared with a camera in hand and with Julie trailing behind her. As they both set to position the camera so it'd overlook the coach Tsuna and Enma were both already sitting on, some clangs were heard from the direction of the Kitchen as Suzuki appeared chasing Koyo, Rauji and Kaoru out (all three with their cheeks puffed up with food).

Everyone already there, and the camera already set, Shitopi started firing the camera nonstop, ignoring everyone's complains that they weren't even sitting down yet.

The first picture showed everyone with wide eyes of confusion.

The next one had Enma looking down in a fidgety manner and the three gluttons doing funny faces as they tried to swallow as fast as they could. Adelheid and Katou were already rushing to the coach.

The third one was only of a close up of Shitopi doing a peace sign with a wink.

And as the photos continued, they showed as Tsuna chuckled and threw himself onto Enma, before being squashed himself by Shitopi. The other Shimon female had also sat beside Enma, smiling gently at the camera, not even lashing out as Katou softly wrapped a hand around her waist( though she did went progressively red as the pictures went on).

By the sixth picture, the gluttons already seemed to have gulped their food and had taken position behind the coach with Koyo messing with both Tsuna and Enma.

All in all, the whole set of pictures showed a fully familial scenario and Tsuna was immensely happy that their relationships were so evident.

A picture could be seen hanging with all the rest in Tsuna's wall and its twin was nestled in between old pictures in the Shimon's living room.

* * *

**AN**

Kaoru's drabble? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT. Though if that Haru is the Haru we all know will be left up to you. She could be an OC for all we know. Mami's drabble? Hit me like a sledgehammer.

Also, **I'm closing the requests** for a while, since they're starting to pile up at an alarming rate! I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE, I'LL GET DOWN TO WRITING YOUR REQUESTS AS SOON AS I HAVE TIME!

Also, Julie's drabble ain't related to Reborn's. I wouldn't want Tsuna to be orphaned before reaching twenty five XD.

Don't forget to check my poll and my other stories! Leave a review to let me know what you thought about these! (Also, is it me or are these drabbles getting longer and longer?)


End file.
